Gregory Rookwood
Gregory was born in Falmouth, and attended Hogwarts at the age of 11. Gregory was sorted into Ravenclaw House, and at one point was a Beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Gregory was the older brother to the Death Eater Augustus Rookwood, but did not support Voldemort like his sibling. Growing up, Gregory was a Falmouth Falcons fan, and attended many games with his mother, who was a hardcore Quidditch fan despite being a Muggle. Later Life and Career. After Graduating Hogwarts at 17 with good results, Gregory tried out for the Falmouth Falcons Youth Team, but didn't make the cut. He made a small impact in the Lower League after being picked to play for the up-and-coming Appleby Arrows. During his 2 year stint with Appleby he won the Lower League, and the Merlin Apprentice Cup twice. He was also voted the teams player of the year. Unfortunately this didn't help Gregory's career, and he never made it as a professional Quidditch player. After being released by the Arrows, Gregory worked as an assisstant in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. After 12 years there, slowly moving up the ladder, Gregory turned down a high ranking position with the department and left for Wales where he married a former Caerphilly Catapults Chaser named Emma. Whilst in Wales, Gregory travelled to Holyhead where he managed the Horntails, an amatuer team who competed in a Welsh League against teams from Swansea and Caerphilly. He spent a year managing the team, and gave them their first ever trophy. He was later rewarded when he was asked to manage the Falmouth Falcons Youth Team. While annoyed at first, Gregory accepted the job and became one of their most successful managers. In 10 years he managed the team to 7 Youth League wins, 5 Merlin Youth Cups, and 1 European Youth Cup. He eventully stepped down from the position, and began looking for a new challenge. This new challenge came in the form of the Holyhead Harpies Lower League team. Moving up a League, Gregory was given the task of re-vamping the Harpies, who were having dreadful few years. In 5 short years the Harpies won the Lower League, this was considered a miracle made possible only by Gregory Rookwood. Gwenog Jones moved up from the Lower League team and eventually became the Harpies Captain. After another 3 years with the Harpies, Gregory was offered the assisstant coach's job at Pride of Portree. However he declined the position, stating he wanted to manage a team not coach one. He accepted a job managing the Appleby Arrows Lower League team, and was remembered by a small portion of fans as 'The Beater who destroyed Puddlemere'. This was due to a game where Gregory famously knocked out 4 of the 7 Puddlemere United players he was facing in the Lower League final. His 16 years with Arrows were a low point in his career. The team won the League only once, and spent most of their time in the middle of the table. This led to many fans calling for his sacking, and eventually Gregory made the decision to step down. An opportunity arose for Gregory though. The manager of the Chudley Cannons at the time, Ragmar Dorkins, collapsed in shock after his team gained their first victory for decades. He could not continue to manage the team, so Gregory applied for the job and in the following year made his debut as a professional manager, leading the Cannons to 11th place, their best finish for many, many, many years. In 1999 Gregory made the biggest signing of his entire career by signing hero of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, to play as Seeker. A much needed replacement for tired Seeker Galvin Gudgeon. Category:Characters